


Danny Finally Gets His El Pollo Loco

by ohmygodfoxtrot



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodfoxtrot/pseuds/ohmygodfoxtrot
Summary: Danny finally gets his el pollo loco.





	Danny Finally Gets His El Pollo Loco

**Author's Note:**

> @ the discord chat: why did you encourage me.

    “Hey.”

    Danny lift’s his eyes from his work, and find’s Elliot, standing in the door, holding a plastic bag. He’s smiling softly.

    “You’re cute when you’re focused.”

    “How long have you been standing there watching me?”

    “Only a minute or so!” He extends the bag. “I bought you food.”

    Danny eyes it. “Why?”

    Elliot shrugs. “It’s… El Pollo Loco? Cause the first time I brought it to you, I’m pretty sure you didn’t get to eat it, what with the me dying and becoming not dead and all that. So here. Three piece combo. Figured I’d bring my wonderful boyfriend his lunch.”

    Danny blushes and takes the bag. “Thanks.”

    “So, whatcha working on?”

    “Trying to figure out how to work the new 3D printer program? Our department got a new one, but it runs on different software than the old one, and I got tasked with figuring it out so I can teach everyone else to, and the program is  _ so weird,  _ it’s uses a different type of input file to send to the printer, so I have to figure out how to…” He trails off, looking over at Elliot, who looks like he hasn’t heard a word Danny is saying. 

    “Elliot?”

    Elliot seem to suddenly be aware that he’s not paying attention. “What?”

    Danny giggles. “Oh god, it’s almost exactly like when we met. Let’s hope the el pollo loco isn’t a curse.”

    Elliot gives a small smile. “I love you.”

    Danny freezes, and Elliot does at almost the exact same time.

    “You… you mean that?”

    Elliot swallows, clearly nervous. “Yeah. I do. And I know we’re kind of early into all this, but we’ve been through so much together, and-”

    “I love you, too.” Danny’s blurting it out before he can talk himself out of it.”

    Elliot smiles awkwardly. “Yay. Now, eat your chicken. Feed that big brain of yours.”

    Danny laughs, and knows that he wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world. 


End file.
